Walking Around To You
by Stargate-Lover-Steph
Summary: Pride can't find Brody, When he does he needs to know why she is where she is. (Prody)
1. Chapter 1

**AN- No idea where this came from. All I can say is I didn't kill her or anyone else so it's all good.**

* * *

Now he was worried, he couldn't find her anywhere. He had gone to her house first and saw the place in darkness, all doors and windows locked. Next he tried the coffee shop she normally went to but she wasn't there. After checking out at least three bars, she went to he was running out of places to look. He had checked with Christopher and Loretta and neither had seen her. As he drove around the rain was getting heavier if that was even possible. The windscreen wipers were on full speed and he was still struggling to see. If she was out in this he dreaded to think what state she was in.

Pulling into he switched the engine off and sat back to think. He had checked all the places he knew she would normally go and no luck. Pulling his phone out he hit the speed dial number for the lab, someone would be there and at this point he didn't care who. After ringing for what seemed like forever someone finally picked up. He knew it wouldn't be Sebastian as he was finished for the day.

"Graham that you?"Pride asked into his phone.

"Yes, that you King? What can I do for you this late?" Graham asked.

"Trace Brody's phone for me please, I can't find her and I am getting concerned now. She wasn't herself today and now I can't find her." Trying to keep his tone casual even though he was a little panicked.

"Sure King, give me a second," Graham replied.

Pride could hear the keys on the keyboard being hit quickly and then silence. He waited, strumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited.

"Got her King. She's about four miles from you moving slowly, probably on foot heading northbound. Sending details to you now so you can link it to the sat nav. Got them?" Checking the information had come to the cars inbuilt sat nav.

"Got it thanks, Graham. Catch you later." Hanging the phone up and throwing it on the passenger seat.

Starting the car, he pulled away and followed the directions the sat nav was giving him. The rain was still falling just as heavy and he had no idea how long she had been out in it. For how far away she was from home it must have been quite awhile. Finally, he pulled onto the street she was supposed to be on according to her phone signal. With the wipers still on full power he slowed the car to a crawl speed looking as best as he could out onto the rain-soaked street.

He was nearly at the end of the street when he finally saw her walking away from him about to turn the corner. Speeding up he pulled up and jumped out the car. Running up to her he called her name but she never answered him, she kept on walking with her head down into the driving rain. Picking his pace up he finally caught up to her and reached out to take her arm. He prepared himself to be tackled to the ground or arm locked when he touched her but nothing. She never even turned as he took hold of her arm and stopped her moving from him. Now he was really worried.

"Brody what the hell are you doing out here? How long have you been out in this? You're soaked to the skin. Let's get you in the car and back home, come on I got you." Turning Brody to face him as he guided her to the car.

She was soaked to the skin and looked like she had been out hours. Her hands were blue and her hair was stuck to her face when it had started to grow out from her short pixie cut. Leading her to the car he opened the back door and guided her to sit down. Once she was sitting he fastened her seatbelt and stepped back to close the car door. Opening the drivers door, he climbed in and after doing his belt up he started the car and set off home. As he was driving he released he was closer to the office than to Brody's house. Changing direction quickly, he set off for the office as he needed them both out the wet clothes there were both now sat in.

As he parked the car up and the big black gates closed behind him he switched the engine off and got out the car. Opening the back door, he undid Brody's seatbelt and eased her out the car. She was still freezing and silent like she was in a trance. Walking her slowly into the office he steered her through and up the stairs of the courtyard. Arriving at the top he lead the way to his room and opened the door pushing her inside to where it was warm and dry. Shutting out the driving rain he kicked his shoes off and peeled his dripping jacket off. Hanging it up to drip dry he looked Brody's soaking wet clothes over.

"Let's get you some towels and out of them wet clothes. There are some towels on the shelves in the bathroom, go get out them wet clothes and I will go find you something to wear," pushing open the bathroom door and nudging her inside.

Turning to walked away he started to strip off his wet pants and socks. By the time, he made it to the wardrobe he was standing in just his boxer shorts. Pulling out a pair of sweatpants he put them on before he got a t- shirt out and pulled that on. Now he was ready he needed to find clothes for Brody to wear. After hunting through he got a t-shirt out that, would no doubt swamp her and he found a pair of sweatpants that were a little small on him. Making his way back to the bathroom, he moved all his wet clothes into a pile and went to the bathroom door.

"Brody you haven't moved, come on we need you out these wet clothes. You turning to ice and you're going to end up sick." Stepping back into the bathroom he stopped in front of Brody and moved his hand to the zipper of her coat.

Pulling the zipper down he peeled off the wet coat and dropped it to the floor. Next he bent down and one at a time he took her boots and wet socks off. Looking up she was still just stood there staring off into space. Reaching up he undid her belt and pants and worked them down her legs. He waited for a slap of a quick dig but still nothing. Adding her wet pants to the pile of clothes he stood up and grabbed a towel of the shelf and put it over his shoulder as he took the hem of the dripping top she was stood in and pulled it up over her head. She did lift her arms so she was at least with him enough to know what he was doing. Finally, she was stood in front of him in just her underwear which he saw was also wet. Now was when he needed her to answer him.

"Merri look at me, please. Come on I need you to move." Stopping in front of her and running a finger down her cheek.

Keeping his finger running up and down her cheek then cupping her face he finally saw her blink a few times and focus on him.

"Thank you, I got to take this wet underwear or you want to do it while I hold the towel up?" Looking down at the wet underwear and then back at her.

She copied his movement but still just looked at him.

"Right I will take them off and wrap this towel around you when I do. You understand?" Seeing her eyes lock with his as he spoke.

Bending down he pulled her panties down and then stood up to remove her bra. Once they joined the wet clothes he took the towel off his shoulder and wrapped it around her, tucking in the edge so she was covered. Taking another towel, he stood behind her rubbing it over her hair getting as much of the water out as he could. When he was happy it was as dry as he was going to get it he chucked the towel on the floor. Coming to stand in front of her he looked her up and down, she still had wet skin and was still cold. Getting another towel he rubbed it over her shoulders and arms before dropping to his knees and drying her legs.

"Right you're as dry as I can get you so let's get some clothes on you and then we can warm you up, maybe then we can find out why you were wandering around in the rain." Standing up and slotting his arm around her waist, pulling her to his side as he lead her from the bathroom to the main room.

Getting her to sit on the bed he picked the t-shirt up and slid it over her head as she lifted her arms up and slotted them in. When the t-shirt was on he got her to stand up and unhooked the towel from her as the t-shirt covered her to mid thigh. Picking the sweatpants up he went to put them on but she sat back down and shook her head.

"Okay then, no pants but we do need to get you warm. How about we get you wrapped up in a blanket and we can talk." Seeing her finally look at him.

It was when she finally looked at him he saw how hurt and lost and utterly alone she looked.

"How about we get you tucked up in bed and get you warm that way." Seeing her nod her head.

Reaching out she took his hands and he pulled her to standing. Coming around the bed he pulled the covers back and she sat down, bringing her legs up as he tucked them under the covers. Waiting till she shuffled about and got comfortable, he pulled the covers over her and was about to walk away when he heard her say something. It was barely audible and if it wasn't for the fact it was quite he would have missed it.

"Hold me." Was all she said as he moved to walk away.

Spinning around he looked down at her and he saw her face, the tears building in the corner of her eyes. He couldn't say no when she looked so desperate, so needy. Climbing on the bed he crawled up it till he was beside her on the bed. He turned on his side to look at her and now saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. Lifting up he moved the covers and climbed in the bed, but not before he took his t-shirt off. Once he had pulled the covers over himself he just watched her for a split second before he opened his arms and spoke.

"Tell me what's wrong? Let me help make it better." As she turned to face him and her head impacted so hard with his chest he swore there would be a bruise there come morning.

He wrapped her up in his arms as he felt the tears flow onto his chest. He had no idea what was wrong or what had her wandering the streets for God only knew how long. She hadn't been herself all day, quite and distance for them all. Her usual ribbing with Christopher had been none existent even though he did try a couple of times. At least now she was against him in bed he could pull her close and warm her up as they lay there. As she lay in his arms sobbing he ran his hand up and down her back as he placed soft gentle kisses to her hair. It was drying now and he could stroke his finger through it, whispering in her ear as he did.

"Shhhhh it's okay, let it out." Feeling the tears still running on to his chest.

As he held her close he felt the coolness of her skin slowly warm as she started to thaw from her wanderings. He still stroked her back as she slid his hand under the t-shirt and felt the skin on her back was still cold. Checking her back was tucked in he managed to move her enough so he could use both his arms to run up and down her back. The position they were now lying in had her practically covering his body with hers as she lay just about on top of him. As he moved her he felt her hang on to him as she slid her arms around him to hold his waist. She was not letting go and he wasn't going to make her. He had never seen her this emotional in a while and he hated seeing her like this. She never cried and on the few occasions she had he understood why.

The last time she cried was a couple of months back when he got shot. The bullet nicked a major artery and he nearly bled to death. When he came to in the hospital she was the first face he saw as she stood up and kissed his cheek, the tears falling as she did. He knew their relationship had been building to something for months. Other than hugging and the odd kiss on the cheek or corner of the mouth they had never really pushed it. When he woke and saw her there holding his hand he knew what the tears were for even before she spoke.

"Don't ever do that to me again, I can't lose you, King." Was all she said and he understood.

The time before was again when the team suffered an injury only that time was Christopher. He had been stabbed three times and they nearly lost him due to blood loss and then infection. She had cried for her surrogate brother, as the machines around him kept him alive. The only other time he had seen her cry was for her sister as she relived the story of her death during the Moultrie investigation. His mind now drifted over things he had seen and read, and it was only then it hit him like a lead weight, the reason she was crying. Lifting his arm up to see his watch he confirmed the date and he mentally slapped himself. Of course, he should have remembered, how could he forget. Now he felt even worse than before.

"Hell Merri why didn't you say something? You know I am here no matter when it is. How the hell could I forget? Baby, I am so sorry." Holding her even tighter as she cried.

He had known it was coming up but due to cases coming in one after the other he got sidetracked and it had slipped his mind. Now he felt awful that he hadn't remembered it was her birthday. He knew she wouldn't celebrate it but to be alone today of all days, he just couldn't comprehend how that felt. Lying here with her he knew he had a lot to make up for, he would have to show her how sorry he was for not remembering. He could feel the tears easing and her back was now warming with his hands running up and down the bare skin. He continued to whisper in her ear as he kissed her hair, he just wanted to make it right.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN1- This was going to be the last chapter but after a few days of writes block I had music on and I decided to add more to this. So here is chapter two.**

* * *

He wanted to make it right as he finally worked out why she was so upset. He still couldn't believe he had forgotten her birthday. Of all the other day of the year and he had forgotten this one. He knew birthdays were rough, but he now got to see first hand how bad they got. He knew it had to be big to have here this upset and now he knew how big. As he continued to kiss her hair and whisper in her ear he felt the tears dry up as she cried herself to sleep. He felt her grow heavy on his chest as the days stress took its toll. Moving a little, he got to see her face and it nearly broke him.

Her eyes were red, blotchy and swollen along with the red tears tracks down her cheeks. She must have been crying on and off for hours going by how bad she looked. It looked like she had left the office and went straight home to change before heading out to walk around the streets trying to numb the pain, ease it away or maybe try to forget it. He would ask her when she woke up but for now he was more than happy to hold her close as she slept. She was safe and out of harm's way when she was here with him, tucked tight against him. He never ever wanted to live through the half hour he lived though when he couldn't find her. He should never have let her go, never have let her walk out without stopping her and checking she was okay.

He kept his hands under the t-shirt as he held her, the feel of her skin was soft under his fingers. He didn't want to let go when she woke up, but he knew he would have to. She would hate the fact she had let go and let someone in to see this side of her. She was too proud, too stubborn to let anyone see the real person under the badge, weapon and fast as lightning aikido moves. Yet as she lay fast asleep in his arms he saw more, so much more than anyone had seen since she arrived.

He got to see the human, the woman, the daughter, the sister, that was buried so deep she never let any of them out. She was all of them but not of them all at the same time. She hid away from her parents to save facing her past so she never got to be the daughter, she hid behind her badge and gun to stop anyone getting close to the woman underneath. Then today she hid away from the fact that it was her birthday, a birthday she always shared with her sister until her death. He had no idea how she dealt with her birthday every other year since Emily's death. He supposed after today he didn't really want to know what she did after he had seen the state she was in when he picked her up. It broke his heart to see her like that, so lost and alone and just so adrift from the world.

Her felt her move as she seemed to be caught in a dream, moving to tangle herself further with his body. She was now fully draped over him as she tucked her legs through his and her hands moved further around him and held his sweatpants tight. Whatever she was dreaming about she felt the need to anchor herself to him in case he slipped away. Moving his head a little, he brought his lips level with her ear as he kissed it before whispering gently in a soothing tone.

"I have you, baby, I won't let you go. You're safe with me I promise." Holding her as tight as he could.

Feeling her still, he smiled. She must have heard him on some level and he hoped she had stilled due to feeling safe when she was there with him. He let his eyes shut as he had a feeling she would wake soon enough, he didn't know why but he just knew. He would keep his promise till she woke and tried to run, escape from the fact she had let someone see too much of herself. He would hold her tight and hopefully reassure her not to let go and hide away from him.

It was very dark when he woke to something moving quite erratically against him, jumping around and thrashing. It wasn't till his eyes adjusted to the darkness that he saw the figure against his chest moving all over fighting against some invisible restraints or assailant she was fending off. His arms had slipped as he slept and where now lose around her body which he quickly rectified. Pulling her close to him again he slid his hand back under her t-shirt and lay it flat against her skin. Bringing his head down he spoke quietly and gently as he got level with her ear.

"Merri, it's me, can you hear me? It's okay Merri I got you, I won't let go. Come on it's okay you're safe now I promise." Repeating himself over and over again he felt her slowly still and settle again.

Looking down he saw her eyes were fluttering open and she was blinking to fend off the darkness and sleep. He kept a hold of her as she looked around, letting her eyes adjust to where she was. He reached over and flicked one of the lamps on, letting the soft glow fill the room so she could see where she was and who she was with. He returned his arm back to her waist after putting the light on while his other hand stayed firmly stuck to her back. He waited till she had looked around the room then watched as she slowly looked at him. When she did look up her eyes scanned his face then meet his gaze. She was just about to speak and move away when he brought a finger to her lips and silenced her. He also didn't move his hand on her back, she wasn't going to run away.

"You have no reason to run or hide. You are safe and I will never let anything happen to you, you know that don't you? Don't tell me you're okay or you will be okay or try feeding me any other rubbish. You are none of the above and I know that. I am now going to apologize for the fact I didn't act sooner, I knew about today I just got wrapped up in the case. I am so sorry I forgot, I am sorry for not stopping you leaving and most of all I am sorry for being a crappy boss, friend, and general all round there when you need me guy. Let me make it up to you please." Dropping his head and kissing her forehead, keeping his lips resting on her head long after he had kissed her.

Instead of speaking or moving away she surprised him by shuffling up the bed so her head was more on his shoulder as she kissed his cheek and snuggled deeper into his embrace. He let a huge smile spread across his face when he felt her cuddle into him. As she lay with him on the bed he continued to place the odd kiss to her hair as he let his fingers move in small circles on her back. He felt her drift off to sleep again as she seemed to be comfortable in his embrace. He never stopped moving his fingers or stopped kissing her head till he joined her sleeping.

When she woke the light was still on but the sun had started to slowly creep through the window that was behind her. She went to move but found herself cocooned in a pair of arms that held her tight as she slept. She felt safe and warm where she was and as she looked up and took in the face of her boss and friend she knew why. There was probably only one or two other people on the planet that could make her feel as safe as she did at that moment in time. One was her partner and surrogate brother Chris Lasalle, the other was her former undercover partner special agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. All three men protected her even when she insisted she didn't need it. They all looked out for her and she knew when she needed someone they would be there for her.

As she looked up at King's face she took in the relaxed features and the small smile that seemed to be sitting on the corner of his mouth. She could feel his hands anchoring her to him, one on her hair and the other under her t-shirt. She could feel his fingers spread across her back and she didn't want to admit how good it felt to wake up in a man's embrace, tucked up to him. It had been a long time since she had done this with anyone, let someone see her like this. When she saw him come and get her out the rain she wanted to run and hide, block it all out like always. Even when she woke and she was in his bed wearing just his t-shirt she wanted to move away and retreat to safety. The problem was he felt safe, he felt right. As she replayed him whispering in her ear and his words filtered through she knew being there was right.

She never expected anyone to know or care it was her birthday. She never for one moment expected anyone to come looking for her when she went out. Her only plan had been walking and walking till she got either got lost of her feet found their own way home, it happened that way at least ninety percent of the time. She lay snuggled up thinking over the events that lead to her being in bed and even though it was a mess she couldn't have asked for a better outcome. She knew the man who currently had a tight hold on her and had spent most of the night whispering in her ear as he kissed her hair meant more to her than just being colleagues. He had always meant more than that, but it took her a while to even admit it to herself. When she did she wasn't sure if it was a good idea or not, they had to work together and if it didn't work out it could get ugly.

When she realised he felt the same she did start to let him in but on days like her birthday, that was the day no one needed to see her. At least she wasn't drunk when he found her, that was an old habit and the hangovers were a bitch. Now it was either spent walking around until she was so exhausted she went home and passed out or she curled up in a ball and cried herself to sleep. Feeling him shift under her she knew the time was coming to face the music but she had no idea how to. Turning her head she brought her gaze back to his face and there was them big blue, green eyes she knew so well looking down at her.

"Morning." Was he all said as he bent and placed a kiss to her temple.

"Morning, King." Replying back as she moved a little so she was close to his face.

"Merri, promise me something, please." Cupping her face in his hand.

"I'll try." Closing her eyes at the feel of his hand on her face.

"Don't ever do that to me again." Again moving to kiss her head.

She let him kiss her head before she moved to support herself on one elbow so she could look down at him. His hand dropped away from her face, taking it in her other she brought it to her lips and placed kisses along his knuckles as she laced her fingers through his.

"King, I can't promise never do that again because I have done it for so long it's ingrained in me. All I can say is maybe with a little help I can break the habit." Giving him a hopeful look as she spoke.

"Do you mean it? Will you let me in and not hide when it suits you. If you let me in I will not be leaving anytime soon, once in I stay in." Fixing her with the look that told her he was deadly serious.

"All or nothing. It will not be easy, you know that don't you. I am a stubborn jackass who will not go down without a fight. At some point, you will probably want to shoot me or strangle me, or both." Seeing him smile as she said that.

"I have days like that now, yet now like this" indicating the closeness between them, "makes it worthwhile. Last night when I found you, I wasn't sure if I should slap you or kiss you senseless. You were so lost, so desperate, all I could do was hold you. I wanted to make it right, to stop the pain, but I can never do that. All I can do is hold you when you cry, laugh you when you laugh, listen when you need to talk. If you need anything else I am sure we can work something out but for now, I will do whatever you need to do." Turning their joined hands over and kissing her hand.

"King, can I do something?" Pinning him with her big chocolate brown eyes.

Seeing the intense look, he was getting, all he could do was nod his head. He watched as she ran her tongue along her bottom lip as she slowly brought her head down to his. She paused just as their noses touched, giving him a chance to move. He didn't move, couldn't move as he was too lost in her eyes. Her tongue ran along her lips once more before she finally closed the gap between them and kissed him. She ran her lips over his as she felt his hand come up to her hair and tangle in it. At first he didn't respond but let her lead till he felt her tongue run along his lips.

Taking her by surprise he moved his hands to her side as he did a roll type flip and pinned her to the bed. Looking down at her he moved his hands on the bed for better support before crushing his lips to hers as he kissed her with such force and passion he literally left her breathless as he broke for air and buried his face in her shoulder. When he came more to his senses he realized he was squashing her and moved them both sideways, bringing her to his side as he did. He pulled her close as she moved to wrap her arms around his waist and rest her face on his chest. She could feel and hear his heart hammering in his chest as she ran her fingers through his chest hair. The more she moved her fingers the more she could hear his breathing return to normal and his heart rate drop till it was back to its normal steady rhythm.

They both moved at the same time as they looked at each. They smiled at the same time and he kissed her head.

"Well, I didn't expect that, not that I am complaining in the slightest." His grin growing as she smiled back at him.

"It was a little unexpected but not totally unplanned." Moving to kiss him.

This time the kiss was slower, more depth and emotion conveyed as they learned the feel of the other's lips and mouths. When the kiss ended they didn't move back but stayed close together as they placed feather light kisses to the others face. They only stopped when there was a low rumble from her stomach.

"When did you last eat anything? By the sound of that it was lunch time yesterday." Moving back so he could sit up.

"It was, after I left last night I just went and well wandered around till you found me." Seeing a pained look cross his face at the memory of her the night before.

"We have no work to do today and you have some talking to do. How about I go make you one of my special breakfasts and some coffee and we can either go to your place, stop here or go out somewhere. We can spend the day just relaxing and you can tell me how many years you have spent avoiding the past." Feeling her sit up beside him and rest her head on his shoulder.

"I will never say no to one of your breakfasts and coffee, I would be mad if did. I would like to just stay here, but I need clean clothes so I suppose I should go home." Seeing she didn't really want to leave.

"While I make breakfast I can wash and dry your clothes from yesterday and then you don't have to leave if you want to stay." Seeing her smile come back at the mention of stopping.

"You sure? I don't want to cause any trouble." Lifting her head off his shoulder and looking at him.

"Your middle name is trouble and I don't mind. Means I get to do this more." Sliding his arm around her shoulder and hugging her to his side.

"If you're sure then I won't say no." Kissing his shoulder and neck.

"I will go make breakfast and coffee then, you can either clear space over at the table or we can sit here and eat when I come back. If you want some clean clothes there is plenty in the drawers or wardrobe and the bathroom is there if you want a shower. So you do want you need to do and I will be back soon okay." Removing his arm from her shoulder as he kissed her cheek.

Climbing out the bed King went and pulled his t-shirt on before he went and slid his feet into his sneakers. Coming back to stand at the bed he bent and kissed her hair before moving away and leaving to make breakfast. Once she heard the door shut Merri slid down the bed and snuggled back under the covers, pulling the covers up around her face as she inhaled deeply. Kings aftershave and shampoo filled her senses as she lay there lost in thought. Closing her eyes she lay thinking, of what could have been, should have been. Her sister was gone which is what brought her to this room, this bed. In some ways that was a very morbid way to look at the fact she had spent the night snuggled up to the man, she had wanted to cuddle up to for a while. Yet it was also a fact, Emily's death had sent her in a tailspin of running. She could feel herself getting worked up again so instead of lying letting it overtake her she pushed the covers back and got up.

Standing up she looked around the room and headed for the wardrobe. Hunting around in it, she found a clean top to put on. Throwing it on the bed she went and dug around in the chest of drawers and finally found what she was after. Coming back to the bed she picked the clean top up and went to the bathroom. Placing the clean stuff on the shelf, she was about to switch the shower on when she heard the front door open. A shower would have to wait now as King shouted out breakfast was served. Using the bathroom she left the clothes and came out to find a tray with toast and two cups of coffee on, as well as one plate piled high with enough food to feed at least three people.

Watching King take the coffees he climbed on the bed and put them on the nightstand before moving to sit up against the back of the bed and sit with the tray on his knee. Before joining him she stood and stretched, it was then for some reason she remembered the only thing she had on was Kings t-shirt. The t-shirt even though it was long, didn't cover her as she reached her arms skyward to work out the knots and kinks in her arms and shoulders. King couldn't help it when the t-shirt rose up her body as she stretched out.

"Maybe you should get in here and eat breakfast. I am enjoying the sight, but you need feed." Patting the bed next to him before he dragged his eyes up her body to finally meet her gaze.

Coming around the bed she climbed on and pulled the covers over her legs before shuffling over next to him. He had lifted the tray off his lap till she was comfortable then he passed it to her. Picking up a piece of the toast he settled back and started to eat as she picked the fork up and made a start on the bacon. There was silence for a few minutes as they ate their breakfast, enjoying the fact that neither was going to be interrupted with work. After finishing his toast King pinched the fork from Merri's hand and picked a piece of bacon up. Merri looked between him and the fork before he brought the fork to her mouth and offered her it. Opening her mouth, he let her have the piece of bacon before he dug the fork into a couple of pieces on the plate.

They spent the next half hour going between feeding each other and drinking coffee till the plates were both clear and the cups empty. King got out of bed and placed the tray on the table before coming to sit back on the bed. As he sat down he fiddled with the drawstring on his sweatpants. Merri saw him move his sweatpants around before he sat down and she had to giggle. Hearing her giggle, he turned to look at her when he sat down.

"You can take them off if it's more comfortable, you got to see me naked so it's only fair." Seeing his cheeks flame a little at the memory and the fact he had been called on it.

"In all fairness I did try not to but you were a little out of it so to speak." Standing back up and pushing his sweatpants down to the floor before kicking them away.

Turning around to face Merri in just his boxers he saw her eyes travel his body as she took in a nearly naked Dwayne Pride. He saw her eyes linger on his groin and he couldn't help his body's response as he twitched. The problem was Merri saw his groin react to her lingering look which in turn caused her to smirk at the fact her looking was a turn on. King climbed on the bed and pulled the covers over himself as he lay down, plumping the pillows to get them comfortable under his head. Once he was settled he looked up at Merri as she turned to face him, looking down as he looked at her.

"Coming?" Opening his arms to her as he smiled.

As quick as lighting Merri was laid down with her body tucked up half against his side, half covering him with her head on his chest. Engulfing her with his big strong arms he again started to place kisses to her hair.

"I could get used to this." Moving her head a little and kissing his chest.

"You're not the only one, this is definitely the way forward for days off." Hooking his hand back under her t-shirt, skimming his fingertips over her ass as he passed to rest it on her back.

After stroking her back with his fingers, he rested his hand and used his other hand to bring her just that little bit closer.

"So you want to tell me about yesterday and how we are going to put it right. You can start anywhere, but I want to know why you felt you couldn't come to me in the first place?" Feeling her grip on him tighten.

Looking down at her just as she looked up, he saw her inhale deeply and let it out. It was time to stop running and let him in completely.

* * *

 **AN2- The above was the original end but, as you can see, it had potential to continue so my brain decided it needed to go there.**


End file.
